Commandante
Commandante is the fifth song on the EP Devil in the Shortwave. Lyrics I'm gonna drink more whiskey than Brendan Behan And I'm gonna send my belongings all to Tripoli And I'm gonna ride home to California With a banjo on my knee I'm never gonna turn off the television I'm just gonna let it run all night I'm gonna plant root vegetables out in the backyard And come summer I am going to treat you right So put on your Chairman Mao coat And let me clear my throat Let's turn this whole town upside-down And shake it 'til the coins come falling out of its pocket Yeah put on your Che Guevara pin Call the troops on in We're gonna sail through the night sky like a pair of bottle rockets I got a great big secret written down somewhere I got a rosary to protect us both from harm I got a storage locker full of cow figurines And a laundry list of grievances longer than my arm And I am never going back to Cincinnati All those bridges have burned down to the ground I got the jet pack strapped to my back And I'm waiting for you to come around Yeah, put on your Chairman Mao coat And let me clear my throat Let's turn this whole place upside-down, yes And shake it 'til the coins come falling out of its pockets Yeah put on your Che Guevara pin Call the troops on in We're gonna sail through the night sky like a pair of bottle rockets Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song * Brendan Behan was an Irish poet with an infamous drinking problem that contributed to his early death. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1999-01-23 - High Hat Blues Club - Athens, GA *1999-01-27 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1999-01-29 - Mercury Paw - Louisville, KY *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA (partial) *2002-03-01 - Slow Bar - Nashville, TN *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-26 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2004-03-05 - T.T. the Bear's - Cambridge, MA *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-03-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-05-27 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-07-17 - Benefit for Piedmont Wildlife Center - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-06-18 - China Clipper - Olympia, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2009-02-24 - Herbst Theatre - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2015-11-05 - Big Arts Schein Performance Hall - Sanibel Island Writer's Conference - Sanibel, FL *2018-08-30 - The Georgia Theatre - Athens, GA Videos of this Song *2002-03-01 - Slow Bar - Nashville, TN *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL Category:Devil in the Shortwave songs Category:Video